


alright, NOW i'm mad

by alexeii



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Author Commentary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cussing, Peter Parker - Freeform, Rant, how many times will ben die give him a break jeez, i am very pissed, lots of cussing, what the fuck disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexeii/pseuds/alexeii
Summary: im pissed at disney, so have a 500 word rant





	alright, NOW i'm mad

so i've been following this sony-disney "war over spider-man" bullshit for however long it's been going on, and let me just say it's exactly that: bullshit.

because what the fuck disney? seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you? why do you need 50% of the goddamn profit? you think because you're so popular you can throw your weight around and bully smaller companies into giving you want you want? no, that's not how this fucking works. and you don't get to point fingers the other way when they stand their ground and aren't your doormat. sony OWNS spider-man, not you, and you don't get to coerce them into handing him over so easily.

but that's fine. i was pissed about it for a while, then just sort of got over it, you know? tom has a movie coming out soon, and another one after that with robert downey jr in it, so i was like, "fine ok whatever. i'll see him, but it just won't be in spandex."

and then to literally no-one's surprise, disney pulls some MORE bullshit. apparently, they've decided that everything starting from 2016 on that peter's been a part of, like homecoming, fighting thanos, meeting tony, etc. will just be a dream. yes, a dream. his head's gonna pop off his pillow one morning and he's gonna be like "WOAH THAT WAS A FUCKING AWESOME DREAM! time for school ig lol :)"

now i'm just plain confused, because how many inconsistencies are there now? how does that even fit in? does that mean _everything_ was a dream? was there even an infinity war? did tony really die? or did everything happen, but peter just wasn't a part of it? if that's the case, would tony have created the time machine at all? or would he have just said "fuck it, i have my wife and daughter, i don't need it."?

i don't know whether i'm more pissed off about the fact that i won't get to see another tom holland spiderman movie or the fact that nothing starting from like, civil war, makes any sense anymore. i think tom was a great actor and fit the spider-man role perfectly, and a lot of people shared that sentiment, so i can't really believe that they'd just. take him out. 

who knows, man. i don't even find disney that good anymore. they fucked up marvel. they fucked up star wars. their new "original idea" movies and their sudden high of live action remakes all suck ass, imo. i think the last one i saw was incredibles 2, and that's mainly because that was my childhood. but who fucking knows man.

if anyone even reads this, and have gotten this far, then congrats! take some pics of my 2 favorite bois:

* * *

_everything here is purely my opinion. if any info is wrong, please let me know; i am getting this info second-hand anyhow. thank you!_

**Author's Note:**

> holy? shit? thank you guys for the kudos? you guys all get cookies tysm


End file.
